


Spock的第一次

by Grindylow_JQ



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pon Farr, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindylow_JQ/pseuds/Grindylow_JQ
Summary: Spock是如何度过生理期的（雾
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 7





	Spock的第一次

那个日子就要来了，Spock可以感觉到。

Spock认为这种生理现象存在明显的弊端，尽管它是绝对必要的。瓦肯人与自己的兽性进行过漫长的斗争。他们现在用对理性的崇尚压抑住了狂热的天性，作为代价，他们的生殖周期表现得更加明显。每七年，成年瓦肯不得不经历pon farr，一旦开始，交媾必须进行，否则伴随而来的血热会摧毁他们。也许伴随着强烈的欲望，情感得以宣泄，伴侣间的连结也更加紧密，但它对瓦肯人的生活方式和家庭观念造成极大限制，血热致死的不幸也不能说罕有。

Spock不久前与父亲谈过一次。他在离开瓦肯星时放弃了与儿时订下的伴侣T’Pring的连结。当时看来，这安排对那姑娘并不公平，而且看到自己的父母，他相信七岁时由父母定下婚约并不是唯一的方式。鉴于进取号上并没有专业的治疗师来指导他进行冥想以度过这段时期，他也不想请假回瓦肯星去，Sarek建议他利用星舰上的全息室创造一个虚拟的伴侣。并不是说他对把用于情形模拟的全息室征作私用毫无芥蒂，但这确实是最好的安排，而他作为大副拥有这个权限。Sarek并没有提供更多的信息，只告诉他事情发生时，本能会引导他。

所以Spock不知道Pon farr会在开始前几天就显露迹象。

舰桥上，科学官Nelson正在进行对一片未知星域的观测汇报，而不少关键信息都是缺失的。对瓦肯人的感官来说过于明显的酒精味使Spock不得不尖锐地打断他：“如果你不能带着完成的工作过来，那么还是不要来浪费时间为好。”话一出口，Spock就后悔了。Jim在盯着他看，他希望Jim没有这么敏锐的。在命令Nelson去医疗部报道之后，Jim放下手中的PADD，站起身示意Spock：“我们谈谈。”Spock跟着Jim走向休息室，一路上都在思考这次对话会如何进行。

“你应该清楚，长时间航行时，人类船员的情绪会发生变化，由此产生的心理问题应该交由医疗官解决，这是惯常的处理方法。”

“对不起，舰长，我的行为是不恰当的。”

“算了吧，这不重要。告诉我，你怎么了？”

Spock并没有想好怎么回答，Jim没有打算放过他：“用你的话说，你的情绪反应比上周增加了178%，我相信你有一个解释。”

Spock放弃了:“我相信你知道pon farr？”

“那是瓦肯特有的吧？我在学院没有修外星生物学方向。”Jim一脸茫然地说。

“Pon farr是我们的生理周期，每七年一次驱使我们发生性行为。我本打算在开始时通知你，但显然它的临近已经影响到了我的思维。”Spock盯着桌上的咖啡壶解释道。毕竟对大多数星球的居民来说，性是一件更加浪漫的事，“不可抗拒的性需求”多少显得有点尴尬。

“哦。”Jim明白了。“你……那没关系的。”

“既然我们在讨论这个问题，我到时会占用4号全息室。我相信我的离职不会超过24小时。在开始之前的几天，我会尽量控制自己的情绪反应。”

“我知道了。”Jim的脸上没有什么表情，这可不是他的一贯作风。Jim常常工作时也会调笑，从不畏惧展示自己的情绪，Spock做他的大副一段时间后才意识到，Jim的风格使进取号独一无二，而自己也早就融入了这群人。但此时Spock不知道他的朋友在想什么，好在看来这段对话已经结束了，他问:“我能否返回自己的岗位了？”

“是的，我们走吧。”

在离开休息室前，Jim又叫住了Spock：“你们平时也会那个的，对吧？”

“其它时候，瓦肯人有和地球人相似的生理反应。”

“难以想象。”Jim小声说，他一定是忘记了Spock的听力比地球人敏锐。Spock回头看到走在自己身后的舰长表情重新生动起来，认为有98.3%的可能性，Jim在想一些地球特色的关于性的玩笑。

三天后，Spock站在4号全息室门口，深吸一口气，走进了熟悉的瓦肯景观。

踩在深红色的岩石上，Spock快步向前方的小屋走去。在他的右边，岩石拔地而起，形成高耸的山脊向前方蜿蜒而去；另一边不远处，广阔的沙漠取代了坚硬的地表，在阳光的炙烤下闪耀着橙色的光，上面生长的肉质植物投下一片片暗色的阴影。

Spock上次看到类似的景象，还是在两年前去疏散瓦肯长老会时对凯特里克方舟附近地表的匆匆一瞥。但所有可能的喜悦或者悲伤都被一阵焦躁淹没了。Spock已经和他感性的一面和解，可这种陌生的焦躁感在他的卧室侵袭他时，他感到很不舒服。走到这里，不舒服的感觉几乎也被淹没了，他此刻只希望全息室给他的不是熟悉的瓦肯，而是随便哪个冰天雪地的星球，或者在附近有一支敌对的小队，他可以冲上去搏击厮杀。Sopck开始小跑，他还记得小屋里有自己渴望的东西。这里的重力比采用地球标准的进取号要强，刺目的光从正前方打在身上，Spock感到燥热，他把背包扔到地上，撕扯着脱掉了自己的制服。他也想一并脱掉长裤，但又不愿为此停下脚步，发出一声挫败的低吼。

全息室没有继续折磨Spock，他很快闯进了小屋，拿起桌上的罐子把水灌进喉咙中，却没有得到丝毫宽慰。这时他看到门口出现了一个穿着黄衫的身影。Spock  
脑袋里翻涌的热血转移到了另一个地方。

Spock扑过去，粗暴地将那人推到墙上。此刻他已经忘记了正常的性行为应当如何进行，只是依照本能将胯部在那人身上磨蹭，希望能释放一些压力。这方法管用了一小会，很快，他的阴茎想要更多。他不情愿地拉开一点距离，把长裤和内裤一起拉到脚下。那人拉起了自己T恤的下摆，但他的动作太慢了，Spock忍不住帮了他一把，很快两人就赤裸相对了。Sopck想要重新拉近两人的距离，但在他行动之前，那人跪了下来，握住Spock的阴茎，把前端放进嘴里。极具吸引力的热量和柔软彻底带走了Spock的神智，他急切地哼着，按下那人脑袋，让柱体几乎完全没入温暖的包覆中，开始前后晃动腰部。他隐约感到那人把手放到他的胯部稳住自己的身体，可能有一些呜咽从被填满的口中漏出来，但他无暇顾及。Spock完全沉浸在快感中，感受着肉体上的巨浪冲刷掉狂躁和痛苦。

——他在那人嘴里射了出来。那人眼中盈着泪水，痛苦地呛咳着，跪坐在地上想要找回自己的呼吸。他好些了之后，用地上散乱的衣物简单地抹了抹面部和胸口的液体。Spock从强烈的高潮中回过神来，注意到他此时脆弱的姿势，感到欲望再次袭来。他拉起那个人，再次将他抵在墙上，手握住他的手摩挲，手指交错，那人吻上了他的嘴唇，一个带着自己留下的味道的吻更加刺激了Spock。他的阴茎凌乱得一塌糊涂，上面覆着唾液和他自己的精液，黏湿地贴在两人的小腹之间，对方的阴茎也不是毫无反应。Spock不能再等了，他命令那个人张开双腿。对方配合地抬起一条腿，勾在Spock的腿上。Spock滑进那人体内，很快因为不够深入，他干脆托起了对方，让那人腿搭在自己的腰上，以带来更多的快感。那人双臂紧紧地环绕着Spock的脖子，在Spock耳边呻吟着，承受着Spock的欲望……

Spock已经丧失了时间感。等到对控制和毁灭的渴望渐渐平息，Spock发现自己躺在床上，而跪伏在自己身上，移动身体让后穴吞吐着自己的欲望的，是他的舰长。确切地说，是看起来年纪大了一些的舰长。他的金发似乎没有年轻时耀眼，面部也没有那么光滑，曾经炽烈的眼神沉淀下来变得平静。这是一个中年人，比起他熟悉的Jim Kirk，可能这个人更像一个舰长——威严，稳重。但现在，他显得十分狼狈：头发凌乱，胡茬给面孔的下半部打上了阴影，身上有一些污渍，但更显眼的是肩膀、背部和臀部的淤青以及脖子和胸口的齿痕。Spock感到羞愧和内疚，同时还有疑惑——为什么全息室为自己创造了这个形象？

舰长似乎捕捉到了他的思绪，在他耳边呢喃道：“别分心，spock。”然后抓住spock的手腕，引导着他把手放到自己的阴茎上。两人的接触如此紧密，Spock可以感受到，舰长的快感和他的融为了一体。Spock开始主动取悦舰长，让自己沉浸在双重的感官愉悦中，再也没有让人失去理智的狂暴，没有主宰心灵和肉体的痛苦，只是单纯的性爱，抚慰着他之前紧张的精神，让他喉中漏出一些细碎的声音。两人一起释放后，舰长温柔地亲吻他，手抚过他的手。这让Spock脑子里所有的念头都消失了，从少年时代开始，他就少有这样平静、满足的时刻——之后，舰长离开了他，Spock伸出手去，想留住他的舰长，但这次他的神智是清醒的。Spock只是看着全息舰长收拾好自己走出门去，留下一句似有似无的“我爱你，T’hy’la。”

Spock翻了个身，忽略身上凌乱的污痕，盯着天花板。这下他不知道怎么面对Jim了。好在，根据外面的天色判断，他还有几个小时时间可以不去见他的舰长。

**Author's Note:**

> 或许有后续吧。


End file.
